Her Own Thoughts
by Tanja the Bat
Summary: Kat's been down lately, and Casper doesn't know why. But he might just get his answer when he finds her open journal with an entry he didn't expect. Oneshot CasperxKat. Please R&R.


**Would you believe this came to me at 4:00 this morning? XD I'm sick and the moment and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write. It's getting close to Halloween, so I wanted to do a quick story about my favorite ghost in the world. :)**

**I sorta have this take place after the first "Casper" movie. I ADORE that film very much. I've also been wanting to see "Casper's Scare School." I just need to money to buy it. Sheesh...x3;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casper or anything from his universe.

* * *

**

It was early in the morning. Sunlight was peeking through the closed shutters of my large toy room. I sat down on the large chest near one of the walls, tossing my baseball back and forth in my vapor-like hands. Normally, I would have been outside to greet the day, see what it would be like. But not today, or any other for that matter, not until I had an answer for the question that's been bugging me for quite some time:

What was wrong with Kat?

That was what I wanted to know. It's been quite a few months since Kathleen Harvey and her dad, Dr. James Harvey, moved into Whipstaff Manor, the mansion that's been my home for years. It was pretty hectic at first, thanks to my crazy uncles, but things settled down after a while. It became almost regular to have humans in the house. And Kat…oh, Kat, she became what I wanted the most: a kind and caring friend.

But lately, things haven't felt right. Somehow, I feel like Kat's been avoiding me. I can't figure out why. Every time I try to talk to her, she gets all nervous and finds some excuse to leave. Everyday for the past few weeks she goes to school, and then comes back only to lock herself in her room for a long time. Something's on her mind, I'm sure of it. But whatever it is, I can't reach it. I haven't been able to ask her about it, and I can't bring myself to see if her dad knows anything either.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It began to chime, saying it was 6:00 in the morning. I sighed and tossed my ball onto the table. I hovered out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. I knew my uncles would be waking up soon, demanding breakfast. I really didn't feel like putting up with their roaring my lifeless head off, so I decided to get to it.

Meanwhile, I had to come up with someway to get Kat to talk to me about what's bothering her. She's been my friend for a long time. What could I have done to make her avoid me? It can't be because I'm a ghost. She never minded that before…

My head was spinning with worries and options as I floated down the hallways. The house was dead quiet (no pun intended.) It seemed no one was awake except me. I was only half-aware of what was around me at the moment, and I floated right into one of the chandeliers in the hall.

"Egh!" I shivered from the spider webs that passed through me. I shook my head, trying to clear my cluttered mind. This was really driving me nuts. What was going on with Kat? Did she not want to be my friend anymore? The thought scared me. I think I'd rather deal with Uncle Stretch calling me Bulbhead and throwing me around the house then not have Kat as my friend.

I then realized that the place I had stopped was right in front of Kat's bedroom. For a moment, I was surprised. Was this a coincidence? Or was this telling me something?

I then figured; Kat would be getting up for school soon. Maybe now would be a good time to talk, when it was just the two of us. Breakfast could wait for a few minutes.

_I should do it now, while I have the nerve,_ I thought. I hovered up to the closed door. "Kat?" I called cautiously. "Are you awake?"

There was no answer. Maybe she was still sleeping. I wanted to make sure. Carefully, I passed my head through the door.

There was Kat, fast asleep on her bed. Beams of sunlight poured in through the open window, giving the room a warm glow. Her raven black hair spread gently across her pillow. She breathed softly, obviously not waking up anytime soon.

I came through the door and over to the bedside, sitting down next to Kat. I couldn't help but gaze at her intently. It was only then I remembered just how much she meant to me. I loved her. I loved her dearly. Nothing would ever change the way I felt about her. I also remembered that first Halloween she spent here, during her party. I had been given the chance to dance with her, as a human being. I remember kissing her. Even now the memory of her warm lips sent lightning through my see-through body.

It was then that I noticed that Kat was holding something: a pen, on top of a small notebook. There was writing inside. I noticed a few words on top of one of the pages. _March 12, 1997. It was an interesting day today. Those three annoying ghosts put some kind of strange goop in Dad's coffee, and I nearly lost my hat in the wind. I'm still kinda confused about what's going on with me…_

There were a few more entries with kind of the same rhythm. I stopped short. _Wait a minute._ _This is Kat's journal,_ I thought. My eyebrows rose. I didn't know Kat kept a journal. But then again, I guess girls like to keep those things secret. Why wouldn't they? They poured their deepest secrets and feelings in those pages, right? This thing probably held a lot of Kat's life. Man, I love to see what she wrote. Maybe it would even explain what's been going on with her lately…

I then blushed. What was I thinking? I couldn't read this. Kat would destroy me if she ever found out. I wanted so badly to know what's been on her mind, but I also knew that this was no way to try and reach her.

Still, I couldn't help myself. There was one entry that caught my eye, the one from yesterday:

_March 23, 1997._

_Hi, Journal. I hope you don't mind, but it's about Casper again. I've been thinking and saying it to myself for a long time now, and I still don't know what to do. It's all messed up. Casper's one of my closest friends, and yet every time I look at him now, I get all confused. I'm sure my avoiding him has hurt him deeply, but I can't seem to get near him anymore without feeling the way I do. I'm not sure if it could even work. I human, and he's…a ghost._

_But I don't think it matters. I've been feeling like this ever since the Halloween party, and it's only taken me this long to realize it. I don't think I can keep it to myself for much longer. _

_Sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell. I love Casper. Everything about him. His kind blue eyes, his good heart, everything…_

The entry went on for a few more scribbled words, stopping halfway under the pen before Kat had gone to sleep the previous night. But I didn't notice. All I could see was the line: _I love Casper._

My ghostly heart pounded in my chest. Could this really be true? Is that why Kat couldn't be around me? She loved me too?

I looked back at her delicate face. Without thinking, I reached over and touched her cheek. She shivered a bit, but a tiny smile crossed her lips as well. That brought me great comfort. I smiled too. I then leaned forward, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Kat," I whispered. "I won't read any more. I've got my answer."

I drifted off the bed and left the room, leaving Kat to sleep. I then knew what I had to do. I didn't need to force her to talk. All I had to do was be there for her, and listen when she was ready to speak with me again.

She'll sort through this. I know she will. Kat's a smart girl. And I'll always be there for when she needs me.

And maybe someday, I can tell her that I read her own thoughts.

* * *

**Well, it's wicked short, and probably a bit ** **cliché, but I still think it's cute. xD; Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
